The Maker Unmade
by PhantasmRay
Summary: It took hours for Wander to find him. After all, this was the ELDER Titan... One arrow is all it takes. How hard can it be?
1. Chapter 1

Wander stood there, looking at the Titan now in his eyes.

It had took him a while to get here, but all he needed was to kill this one and the truth's door would open.

He had killed every other titan, ranging from ones in the snow to ones in a place filled with lava.

...

It would all be worth it in the end.

Shivering from the breeze, Wander walks towards the Titan, starting to climb on his vines to reach the top to find his weak point.

While climbing, a low, whistling and rumbling wind picks up, and it doesn't take long for this to form a deep voice. "Ah... Another broken soul seeking Truth."

Wander ignores it, continuing to climb up the titan while trying his best to not fall off. He makes it to what is seemingly the Titan's chin before slipping, falling back down to the ground where he first started climbing.

"Less encumbered than the last... You have paid a high toll indeed, for the abomination in your quiver." The voice says, and as he talks the winds pick up stronger and faster.

Wander continues to ignore it, climbing back up while the Titan continues speaking.

"And for what...? Knowledge? Power? I hope it was worth it." The Titan says, doing nothing as Wander climbs up him.

Wander gets back to his chin, and starts climbing the sides of the Titan's face to try and reach the top of his head where an eye is, as the Titan continues to speak.

"You found what you sought... You killed the second god. The one who took my place and created the four guardians."

Wander is now at the beard made of vines and moss, climbing it up towards the top of his head while the Titan continues still, boring Wander even more.

"The rest of the titans here grew from lost souls. Some were like you... human. They lacked your conviction for killing..."

The wind stops as Wander finally reaches the top, from what seemed like ages of a titan talking was a mere few minutes. Wander takes his arrow, and loads it into his bow and pulls the string back, aiming for the Titan's eye and shoots, and that is when the wind picked back up.

"I was the first life." The Titan spoke, his voice sounding more serious then before as the arrow launched at his eye bounces off of seemingly thin air, and it doesn't take Wander to realize that its protected by a shield.

"The first soul born from truth... And from I, came the first of you. But now, we come full circle." The Titan's lifeless body seems to shake, rocks crumbing and falling as the Titans old stone body slowly starts to move again as the eyes seem to glow with a purple-ish color.

"Now, the maker is unmade, and one day, you shall fall to the same fate. Do what you must, but I wont allow you to continue any further." The titan stops talking as the wind stops, and Wander tries his best to climb down but ends up falling quite a long way down to the bottom, his legs crushing and breaking from the fall with who knows where else he had broken anything.

The Titan continues to grow, standing quite a ways tall as the mountain he was seemingly trapped in breaks, as the way Wander came is destroyed, clearing a path towards the graveyard on which Wander came from.

After the Titan's re-activation is complete, it stands before the crippled Wander, looking down with pity at the child, as Wander tries to remember if they hit the glyph at the graveyard to spawn there when they die.

"I hope you are prepared..." The Titan says as he lifts up his foot.

"You might be here... A long... Long... Time."


	2. The Battle Against A True Elder

Wander sat there, looking at the giant foot about to crush them, panicking.

"You think you are above consequences, hm? Well, you are not." The Titan exclaims, as his foot smashes to the ground, crushing wander as their blood splatters everywhere.

Wander finds themselves re-spawned on the glyph, the area destroyed around him. "You really think you could just destroy all of the titans...? It's a shame, really. Such soul wasted on that arrow." The Titan shoots a purple beam at Wander from its crown eye, instantly cutting through Wander as his bloodied corpse falls to the ground, insides burnt alive and in two.

Wander re-spawns again, but dodges the laser and rolls to the side, a giant stone hand grabbing them and crushing them as their corpse is rolled into a ball and crushed to nothing, all that remains is the blood on the Titan's hand as Wander re-spawns.

"You should just give up child. Find serenity in knowing you made it this far." The Titan tries crushing them but they dodge, also avoiding the Titan's hand as they shoot at the crown, the arrow deflecting back towards Wander and stabbing him in the eye as blood pours out of his eye socket like water from a tap as he falls to the ground, not dead, but dying.

"You will never win, child." The Titan says, picking up Wander.

"You cant beat the elder titan, you have no way of doing so.

You can try, but it will cause you nothing but pain."

Wander then gets up and pulls the arrow out of his eye and jumps down, allowing his body to smash against the pavement, his brain pouring out of his head as he re-spawns.

"Do you ever learn? No? Then I will teach you." The Elder says, slamming his fists to make Wander fall as he then grabs a side of Wander and pulls, ripping Wander in two as their guts and blood spills out as they re-spawn.

"Really? You just wont give up? You will be here a long time. At least reply to me."

But Wander keeps quiet, trying again and again and again and again.

"This is around your 4326th death so far, child. Still willing to try?"

Wander nods and climbs up his arm as The Elder tries to crush him, making him crush his own arm as it shatters into pieces.

"Well, congratulations to you. Are you proud of yourself for making me cause self harm?" The giant exclaims in a threatening, angry tone as Wander reaches his crown.

"So, you made it." *The eye opens up and goes to shoot a blast, but Wander shoots an arrow as it opens, revealing that when it shoots its vulnerable.

"So. That is it then. I held you off the best I could... I slaughtered you in nonhuman ways... And you finally won. Well, I hope you find your truth. I hope you find your serenity in my death. Goodbye."

Wander absorbs his soul, then jumps down until the eye seems to re-awake, flying into the air.

"Do you really think one shot is all I needed to be killed? I regret to inform you that this is my second phase. I would save if I were you. It wont be fun."

Wander panics to the glyph and saves his progress as the eye floats into the air and creates a barrier around itself.

"Ready?" Wander shakes his head no.

"Too bad. Go." The eye instantly sends a beam of wide range to demolish the land and slaughter Wander, Wander now being a pile of ash.

"Here, have a reminder on what you have done in your life..." The Eye says as suddenly, a oh-so familiar noise is heard as a dark grey version of Sludgeheart appears.

"I am giving them another chance."

Sludgeheart is still crap, being defeated instantly.

"Hm. I must have overestimated him. Well, have this."

The Soul appears, now grey, and with a double of itself.

Wander looks at disbelief as two souls both fire their arrows at him, both stabbing his legs as they have lightning strike from the sky to shock Wander until his brain dies on the inside and he re spawns.

"You cant win against them."

The Souls then go right in front of Wander and stab his eyes, ripping both of them out as they let him slowly bleed to death.

"Save yourself the pain, child..."

The souls continue to gruesomely torture Wander, sometimes using their arrows or lightning, or sometimes just kicking the shit outta him.

But Wander keeps coming back, and keeps dying, until he gets his lucky break; He shoots and kills the souls with one shot, the arrow penetrating both of them when they teleported.

Wander takes advantage of this and shoots the floating eye as it dodges and shoots Wander with a beam that he dodges.

"Child. Why do you do this...? Power? Is that ALL you want?"

He continues to fire his arrow at the elder, no matter how many times he gets killed.

"Please.. Stop this. You have been killed too many times to count."

Wander grins as he gets crushed yet again by a Gol-Iath's fists until he finally kills Gol-Iath.

"The truth is, summoning these dead Titans is draining me. And I really dont want to do what I will do next. So now would be a good time to lay down and give up."

Wander continues shooting, and continues killing the titans over and over.

"Wellp. I dont regret this then. Goodbye."

The eye charges up and Wander rolls out of the way, but the blast shatters the glyph, and losing this connection shatters all the other ones as well.

"Now you cant re-spawn."

The Elder laughs, his eye floating down.

"I created your kind to be the species that surpasses all others. I made your kind to be better then this. But instead you all are compelled to murder... And for what? Money? Power? Truth? I dont understand it. But I know I would die one day. And you had given me that day. So finish it."

Wander stops for a minute, thinking about what he has done as he just giggles and laughs.

"It will all be worth it in the end, titan." Wander speaks.

"With you gone, I will finally be able to kill the truth. I will rule this pointless world." Wander continues.

"You foolish child. Look what happened to me. I ruled, and my subjects killed me. NO matter who you are... The Maker becomes unmade by his creation."

Wander just smiles and loads his bow.

"You really think I care? No one will throw me. Goodbye, Elder." Wander says excitedly.

"Do what you must, child." The Elder speaks, knowing these were his last words.

Wander then shoots his arrow into the eye, absorbing the final soul to the truth as he walks out of the destroyed area to go face the Truth.


End file.
